Red (The Angry Birds Movie)
Red is the main protagonist of the 2016 animated comedy film, The Angry Birds Movie and of its 2019 sequel, The Angry Birds Movie 2. In the beginning, he was cranky, short-tempered, sarcastic, cynical, grumpy, aloof and lonely, but when the inhabitants of Bird Island apologized to him for not listening to his suspicions towards the pigs, he becomes kind, selfless, brave, serious, determined, helpful, peaceful, nice and sweet. He is voiced by Jason Sudeikis. Appearance Red appears as a red anthropomorphic Cardinal with red feathered hands and his chest is light red instead of beige, his eyes are brown instead of black and the maroon spots in each sides of his face is now one instead of two and has an orange feet. Personality Red shows his calm and a very reserved bird and is quick to anger towards the other birds in Bird Island when they act clumsily towards him or getting angry for small things. Red's horrible temper sterns from being teased by fellow birds who are making fun of his thick brow when he was younger (As well as the fact that, as an egg, he was apparently abandoned by his parents and hatched alone in a Lost and Found bin) and also can't control when he is angry. When his mind isn't clouded by rage, Red can be surprisingly intelligent and perceptive. He was the first one to suspect that Leonard and the pigs weren't who they pretended to be and shouldn't be trusted. He tried to warn the other birds about this, but none of them believed him. As Leonard and the pigs steal their eggs and everyone apologizes to him for not listening to his words, Red is also a very serious and determined bird and has leadership qualities to teach the birds how to fight the pigs and to save the eggs. Red is also shown his bravery to protect the Blue Egg from Leonard as well as to avoid from being exploded by TNT made by Leonard during the fight as Red survives the explosion and the Blue Egg that he protected was hatched into three Blue Birds. History ''The Angry Birds Movie'' Red lives in a village on Bird Island with other flightless birds. When his temper causes a "premature hatching" of another bird's egg, he is sentenced to take an anger management class. Red’s classmates - Chuck (who is hyperactive and can move at the speed of light) and Bomb (who can cause explosions with his anger and fear) - try to befriend him, but he avoids them. Red, Chuck, and Bomb discover the eggs inside a net being lowered into a giant pot; the pigs are planning to cook and eat them. Mighty Eagle arrives to retrieve Red's group and the eggs, having had a change of heart after witnessing their efforts. One egg falls out of the net and Red battles King Mudbeard for it, but learns to control his anger and distracts him long enough to retrieve the egg. An explosion from Bomb ignites the pigs' reserve of dynamite, but the pot collapses and falls over top of Red, shielding him and the egg from the blast as the city is destroyed. Red reunites with the other birds as the egg hatches, revealing three small blue birds. Mighty Eagle approaches Red, Chuck, and Bomb, claiming he merely appeared lazy to help them find faith in themselves, and takes credit for saving the eggs. On Bird Island, Red discovers the other birds have rebuilt his house in the center of the village and the rest of the rescued eggs have hatched into chicks, who sing to him in gratitude. Moved, Red allows Chuck and Bomb to move in with him. ''The Angry Birds Movie 2'' In the beginning of the movie, Chuck and Bomb ask Red to speed date, where he meets Chuck's sister Silver and an excellent engineering student, but she deems him incompatible. Red quits the meeting and finds Leonard, the king of Piggy Island, comes to his house to negotiate. Red reluctantly agrees to build an alliance with the pigs and they recruit Chuck, Bomb, Silver and Mighty Eagle. They hold a special meeting in Mighty Eagle’s cave. When Red shows a photo of Zeta, Mighty Eagle behaves abnormally. The meeting is disrupted when Zeta's ice ball hits Eagle Mountain and destroys it, but they escape just in time. Later on, the team travels to Eagle Island via submarine. Once there, Mighty Eagle reveals that Zeta is his ex-fiancée that he abandoned due to his cowardice, retreating to Bird Island. Red insists on fighting alone and Silver decides to follow him. They intrude the base from the mouth of the weapon only to be captured by the her guards. The other team members disguise themselves as a Trojan Eagle, grab a key card in a washroom, and get into the base. The guards are driven into a breakdance battle by the disguise's unusual movement, and the team find that Red and Silver were being caught. They are forced to escape when their disguise rips apart, but the guards are too busy dancing to notice. Zeta tells Red and Silver her plan to fire lava balls at Bird Island and Piggy Island, while the former regrets telling the islanders to not evacuate. After she leaves to start the countdown, Red admits to Silver that he put himself before anyone else as he's afraid of not being liked if he's no longer a hero. Silver frees them both using her hair, reuniting with the team. Red transfers the leadership to Silver, who establishes a plan to destroy the weapon. Silver and Red put themselves in an ice ball and roll towards Zeta's superweapon, but it misses the target, and the whole team are confronted by Zeta and her guards. At the same time, Mighty Eagle arrives to apologize to Zeta, but she quarrels with him, revealing his name as Ethan and that she gave birth to a chick he was unaware of named Debbie. While Zeta is distracted, Silver tells Chuck to tie up the weapon using a powerful rope she invented, which catches and decelerates the lava balls when Zeta fires them. As the rope breaks, the hatchlings and the piglets traveling above Eagle Island help grasp it. The lava balls slide back into the weapon, destroying the base. Everyone escapes the base, and Mighty Eagle protects Debbie from being crushed by a metal plate. Zeta shows gratitude to him and they finally hold a wedding ceremony on Bird Island, with Red as the chief witness. Everyone cheers Red for saving the islands, but he reveals Silver and the team deserves the real credit instead of him, unveiling a Mount Rushmore-style monument to them. To his surprise, Red finds he is beloved even more now because of his honesty and selflessness. The birds have a huge party to celebrate while Red and Silver begin a romantic relationship, until Chuck arrives and interrupts the two. Ability Red's ability is very great and shocking as he manages to break through Leonard's castle roof. He also has a wrestling fighting style where he does an Elbow Drop and a Giant Swing and lastly is to outsmart the enemy. Trivia *Red has trouble controlling anger, as he tends to get mad at the slightest things. This includes (but is not limited to): **Kicking a young bird for playing soccer next to his house. **Destroying Spinning Billy who made annoying noises and motions. **Slapping a medical bird during the knee reflex test. Navigation Category:Male Category:Angry Birds Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Animals Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Leaders Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Fighter Category:Vengeful Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Voice of Reason Category:Genius Category:Vigilante Category:Adventurers Category:Big Good Category:Unwanted Category:Scapegoat Category:Orphans Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Destructive Category:Protectors Category:Anti Hero Category:Falsely Accused Category:Remorseful Category:False Antagonist Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Archenemy Category:Narrators Category:In Love Category:Honest Category:Optimists Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Mentally Ill Category:Outright Category:Heroic Liars Category:Self Hating Category:Honorable Category:Loyal Category:Loner Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Wise Category:Determinators Category:Independent Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Bond Protector